Persona and Princess Resurrection: Forever Zero
by Damien Black
Summary: I officially start the Two Wild Cards arc. Rated M for language as well as for later chapters. Takes place after P3 FES ends and a year and a half after the Hime vs Severin fight. Also in Megami Tensei category
1. Prologue Trinity Arc Prologue

**Author's Note:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. After 4+ years, I've finally returned to do another story for . Only this time, istead of continuing my final fantasy 8 fanfic called waking the fallen (I honestly don't know when or if I'll continue that story. Sorry to those looking forward to an ultimecia/squall pairing based fanfic. I'll make it up to you guys when I finish this and the other persona fanfic I'm working on), I'm gonna start a Persona fanfic.

**Summary:** This will be the first of a few character profile chapter. The timeline of the story will be a few days after Persona 3 FES The Answer ended (The two wild cards arc) and will end a month after Persona 4 ends. This will take place in Iwatodai and Sasanagi (which will be the same distance to Iwatodai as Gekkoukan is to the former SEES Dorm)

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to say this disclaimer once and only once. I, Damien Black, do not own Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne (since some of the personas are based off the demons from that game), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 1 or 2 (said this because Raidou is in the fanfic and for the same reason as Nocturne) or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES. Atlus owns them.I also don't own Princess Resurrection. Yasunori Mitsunaga owns that. But if I did, I'd have Hiro and Riza hook up lol. However, I do own the original characters in the fanfic. I have nothing more to say about that.

**Side Note: **Hmmm….I'm gonna warn you guys ahead of time, I kinda freestyled this chapter so everything that about to happen during this chapter, I just thought of out of my head and didn't write any rough drafts of this beforehand lol .So if it sucks, I apologize in advance. With that being said, lets start the show shall we.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 8th__, 2010, Afternoon - Iwadotai Cemetary_

It was a cloudy day as two high school students (a young man wearing a black and blue jogging jumpsuit with a golden dragon head mark on the back of his left hand and one young woman dressed up in a high school outfit) walked through the cemetery talking to each other.

"Big bro, why couldn't Brad come with us this time?", the young girl asked.

The boy looked at his younger sister and said, "He said he had something important to take care of and he'll meet us here in about 25 minutes. I dunno what though"

They made it to the grave they're looking for. The young man looks down at the grave and says, "Looks like we're at mom and dad's grave. Wanna say something or should I go first?". She looks at her brother and says, "No thanks, you can go first Damien.I honestly don't know what to say right now"

Damien nods, kneels down, sets flowers on his parents' graves and says, "Hey mom and dad. Sorry that we haven't come to pay our respects in so long, We've just been caught up in a lot of things lately. Despite everything that happened so far, Kimiko, Brad, and I are doing pretty good. Kimiko finally got over her shyness, Brad is still a little bit overprotective but he's eased up a little. As for me, I've made some good friends this past year"

Before Damien continues what he had to say, re starts reminiscing about how much of a tough time he had making friends in the past. "Thinking back, I guess it was because after that incident regarding….never mind." Damien shakes his head and thinks to himself, "I don't even want to remind myself of that shi…...huh? What the hell"

The mark on Damien's hand started to glow blue. Kimiko looks at this and says, "That's never happened before." Damien gets up and says, "I have a feeling that there's another wild card persona user here." "Wait, there's another persona user that has similar abilities to yours!?" Kimiko asks with a look of shock on her face. Damien quickly turns around only to find a blonde hair, blue eyed girl standing behind him looking like she's getting ready to fight. "Who are you and how is it that you have the same type of power that I do?" Damien looks surprised and says. "I'm Damien Kurosaki, and I was gonna ask you the same thing. I don't wish to fight so just relax. Who are you anyways?". The blonde girl calms down and says, "My name is Aigis, nice to meet you."

They shake hands and all of a sudden a light flashes and they end up in some nightclub looking room where the walls and everything are blue-ish. They look and see a long nosed man sitting in a chair behind a table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room or in your case Damien and Aigis, welcome back."

**I'm gonna end the prologue here. Again, I kinda freestyled the prologue here so there's a chance that it might not be that good. I apologize for that. I figured that I'd try not writing down everything first before I typed it here and figured, whats better to do that with than the prologue. R&R please. If you don't like it, don't flame, just use constructive criticism for this since I delete flames on sight. Later people.**


	2. Two Wild Cards Arc 1st Profile

Persona: Forever Zero

**Two Wild Cards Arc** - 1st Profile

**Character Profiles: **

Damien Kurosaki - Fool Arcana

Age - 16

Height - 5'9

Weight - 185lbs

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Favorite Music: Rock and Rap Metal

Hobbies: Training and Reading

Initial Persona: Shinato, St. Dragon, Noah

**Shinato's Abilities:**

Strong against: Physical, Light, and Ice

Weak against: Dark and Fire

Neutral Defense_:_ Earth, Nuclear, Force, Thunder, Almighty, Wind, Water, and Mind (status effects)

Specializes in: Ice, Physical, Healing, and Almighty

**St Dragon's Abilities:**

Unknown at the time but due to the Dragon "birthmark" on his arm. The mark is a "detector" of sorts. Depending on the color and the aura he senses from whats being detected, he can tell if danger is near or not. Its not always effective though.

**Noah's Abilities: **

Unknown at the time since he rarely uses it

_Attribute_: Wild Card

_Personality_: Stoic yet friendly. Seems to have a slight hero complex when it comes down to protecting his friends and loved ones. A bit haunted by his past, especially regarding his parent's murder. Seeks revenge against the one responsible.

_Weapon(s)_: - Gunblades, Greaves, Knuckles

Brad Kurosaki - Magician Arcana

Age - 18

Height - 6'4

Weight - 220lbs

Eyes - Blue

Hair - Brown

Favorite Music - J Rock

Hobbies - Skateboarding

Initial Persona - Homusubi

**Homusubi's Abilities**

Strong Against - Fire, Nuclear, and Light

Weak Against - Water and Ice

Neutral - Mind, Almighty, Wind, Force, Earth, Thunder, Dark, and Physical

Specializes in - Fire, Physical, and Buffs

_Attribute_: Fire

_Personality_: Protective of his younger siblings, otherwise pretty friendly and a bit flirtatious which often gets him in trouble. He somehow gained his persona earlier and doesn't really discuss much of his parent's murder.

_Weapon(s)_: Axe

Hiro Hiyorimi - Chariot Arcana

Age - 16

Height - 5'4

Weight - 127lbs

Eyes - Brown (Red when "transformed")

Hair - Brown (White when "transformed")

Hobbies - Playing Video Games

Favorite Music - Unknown

Initial Persona - Yomi-Kugutsu

**Yomi-Kugutsu's Abilities:**

Absorbs - Fire

Nulls - Earth and Dark

Strong Against - Physical and Mind

Weak Against - Ice and Light

Neutral Defense Against - Almighty, Nuclear, Force, Wind, Water, Thunder

Specializes in - Physical, Buffs, and Earth

_Personality_: A half immortal blood warrior that works for Hime. Despite this however, he is a bit weak willed so he doesn't stand up for himself as much. His body under goes a transformation when his mistress is in danger and his speed, strength, and endurance increases tenfold. Due to his young age, his full blood warrior abilities has yet to fully mature. He attends the same high school as Damien and Brad.

_Weapon_: Scythe

**Author's Note:** I'm gonna start the 1st chapter in december. Read and Review people. Especially since I think I may have gotten Hiro's weight, and height wrong. Thanks in advance


	3. Two Wild Cards Arc Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Now we begin the Two Wild Cards Arc. After that, I'll start Aigis' journey (she will gain a new persona during that but that's another story then continue from where the prologue left out (I wanted to start things off kinda like Wild Arms 3. I forgot to mention this earlier but if the text is in bold, it will mean that the person is either thinking or their persona has awakened. If its in italics then its representing the time of day, location, weather, and moon phase. The characters actions will be represented by *. But any who, lets start the story. Also note that as soon as I add the princess resurrection characters in the story, this will also be put in the crossover section.

**Two Wild Cards Arc:** Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_Unknown_

Damien looks around and finds himself in some sort of mysterious luxury first class train car (Author's Note: For some reason I forgot what they're called) with a table in the the back end of the room in front of. In one of the seats, there's a bizarre looking long nosed old man and in the seat next to him (think about the position Igor and Margaret were in on Persona 4 when souji was in the velvet room) is a blond haired woman wearing some blue outfit. The man looks at Damien and says, "Welcome to the velvet room my dear young man."

Damien looks at the man and thinks to himself, "**I really need to stop drinking Cielo Mist before I go to sleep**"

The mysterious man says, "Ah…It seems that we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…*chuckle* My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He introduces the woman with him to Damien and says, "This is Margaret. She is a resident here like myself." Margaret says, "Pleased to meet you. I am here to accompany you through your journey"

Damien nods then looks Margaret up and down, smirks, and thinks to himself, "**Heh, you can "accompany" me anytime cutie**" Then Damien looks at Igor and says, "Velvet Room? What type of place is this?"

Igor answers, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…"

A confused Damien asks, "So based on what you just said, I'm both here and dozed off on the train heading to Sasanagi-Cho?"

"That is correct", Igor answers. "This is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract: may enter…It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then….why don't you introduce yourself…?"

Damien introduces himself. "I'm Damien Kurosaki".

Igor replies, "Hmm…I see. Now let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

Damien says, "Sure"

Igor puts his hand over the table and all of a sudden a light shines and some tarot cards appear in the middle of the table. Then he asks, "Do you believe in fortune telling?".

"Well lets just say that all considering what I've been through up til now, I'm pretty open-minded about things involving the supernatural", replied Damien.

The cards scattered into a hexagon like position around the deck of tarot cards as Igor says, "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…*chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"**You could say that again**", Damien thought to himself.

Igor picks up the first card and says, "Hm….The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems that a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor picks up the next card. "The Moon in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"….Very interesting indeed. It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

*shrug* "Story of my life I guess", was Damien's response.

"In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which, you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

He waves his hand over the table again and the cards disappear. Then he says, "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..."

_Wednesday, April 3rd__ 2010 - Train heading to Sasanagi Station - Morning_

Damien wakes up and finds himself in his train seat. "**That had to have been one of the weirdest dreams ever. Heh, its better than those reoccurring nightmares I've been having at least." **Damien thought to himself. Damien looks outside and notices a golden butterfly flying next to the train. Then he notices the "kohryu birthmark" on his arm react to it, glowing golden. As confused as Damien was about that, he somehow felt some sort of peaceful aura and kept looking at the butterfly til he heard the following announcement.

"Now approaching Sasanagi Station, I repeat, now approaching Sasanagi Station. Make sure you have your belongings with you upon exiting."

"Well, time to jet", Damien says to himself and gets up to leave the train and into the train station.

Closing Author's Notes: I'm gonna end this here since, I'm getting kinda sleepy. But be ready for the next chapter since a princess resurrection character or two will finally show up for this arc. afterwards, this story will go in the crossover section. On a side note, You guys might recognize that I typed almost the same thing Igor said to Souji when he first went to the velvet room on persona 4. Read and Review peoples. Thanks in advance. Peace out and rock on.


	4. I got good news and bad news

To the people waiting for the next chapter of Persona/Princess resurrection forever zero, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm almost done working on it (took a while due to a shitload of stressful events) the bad news is that now that I'm gonna have to reboot everything for the following reasons - 1) The first chapter (the one where Damien and Kimiko meet Aigis) seems like it would fit the sequel more than the story. 2) At the moment, I had no ideas on how I would've been able to incorporate Aigis and the rest of SEES in forever zero at the time so I plan to have that happen in the sequel (I spent a lot of time contemplating on how I could pull it off), 3) After reading some of the later chapters of Princess Resurrection, I thought of a way better storyline for the fanfic, and a better way to begin incorporating them in. I plan on having the redone story sometime soon. Stay gold and stay tuned people.


End file.
